Meeting the Parents
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: Rachel meets Finn's mom for the first time. Fluff.


A/N: Okay this is my first time writing a Glee fic but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hope you all like it. =]

* * *

Finn, Carole, Burt and Kurt all sat in front of the TV watching a football game. Carole and Kurt weren't particularly paying attention but they were all together and it was nice so they put up with the occasional shouts from Finn and Burt.

When the game was over Carole turned to Finn.

"I think this is the longest I've seen you for since Summer vacation started. You're never home." She said it accusingly and Finn was caught off guard. He tried to play off his nervousness and shock but he knew his mom could see right through it.

"Are you dating someone?" She asked.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of Rachel, he was over that. He just hadn't told his mom because he wasn't sure how she would react to him another girlfriend after what did(n't) happen with Quinn.

"Um, yeah." He eventually got out before taking a quick drink. He saw Kurt watching him with a teasing smile on his face.

"So what's she like?" Burt asked.

Before Finn had the chance to say anything Kurt joined the conversation.

"Bossy, loud, high maintenance, obnoxious, bossy..."

"She's amazing." Finn cut in, reassuring his slightly worried looking Mom.

"Conceited, self centered, self serving, annoying, melodramatic..." Kurt carried on with his list and Finn watched as his mom's face fell further.

"Mom." He spoke loudly, sending Kurt a look to get him stop. Reluctantly he finished and Finn spoke up. "Okay she is most of those things." He conceded. "But she's also kind and smart and sweet and caring. She knows me and most of the time she can even tell what I'm thinking, it's kind of scary actually."

"She just doesn't sound like the right type of girl for you." His mom said and Kurt instantly felt bad.

"Carole, Rachel can be a lot to take but she is really a nice person and she's perfect for Finn." He told both of their parents.

"But everything you just said-"

"Is true, but she's working on it." He laughed. "And she really cared about Finn."

"I love her." Finn said.

"Honey, you said you loved Quinn."

"I said that but it's not like it is with Rachel. I swear Mom, you'd love her."

"Wait, Rachel's the lead girl in Glee club right?" Burt asked.

They both nodded and when Burt didn't say anything else they turned back to Carole.

"Okay. Tell her she's invited for Dinner next Tuesday." Carole said as she stood up and left the room.

That night Finn sat on his bed in his new room. After everything that had happened and both sides had explained everything it was realised that maybe the two of them sharing a room would not be for the best so Kurt graciously gave up his media room for Finn. It wasn't as big as his room in his old house and he had to leave his drum kit downstairs but he didn't mind. It was easier to have Rachel over if he didn't have worry about Kurt walking in on them.

Kurt walked into his room after a quick knock on the door and sat down on his desk chair.

"Sorry I said all those things about Rachel. I didn't mean to get your mom so worked up."

"It's alright. I mean, if they were told all those things and are expecting them they won't be as obvious."

"Or they'll stick out because they're looking for them."

Finn paused.

"No, I think it's better. This way they don't get the Rachel shock." Kurt carried on after he saw Finn's face. "Anyway, your mom will see how happy she makes you. It'll be fine."

Thursday rolled around quickly and Finn was nervous as he dressed in his bedroom. They were having a barbeque, Burt figured it would be less awkward if they weren't all forced to sit together straight away and would provide conversation starters if needed. Also it was the summer, and who doesn't love a good barbeque in the summer.

Kurt had also invited Mercedes to make it an even number and so it didn't feel too formal. Finn could hear Kurt and Mercedes in the garden with Burt who was starting on the barbeque.

Crap! Finn thought as he ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom!"

"Finn what is it?"

"I forgot to tell you" He paused for breath after racing down the stairs. "Rachel's vegan."

"I know. Kurt told me, he didn't think you would have."

"Oh, good." Finn smiled and left the kitchen where Carole was rolling her eyes smiling.

She heard Finn bound back upstairs, hopefully to put on a shirt, when the door bell rang. She felt nervous and slowly made her way towards the front door. She took a sneak peak out through the peep hole. She watched as the girl looked around nervously. She pulled back the door and smiled.

"Hi Rachel." She spoke and the girl smiled and her friendly tone.

"Hello Mrs Hudson."

"Well, come in." She laughed nervously as she directed Rachel to the kitchen.

"I brought a salad." She held up the bowel she was carrying. "And a bottle of wine for you."

"Thank you, Rachel."

Carole got something for Rachel to drink and Kurt and Mercedes came in to say hello. They went upstairs to get Finn while Rachel stood with Carol and Burt in the back yard.

"We've heard a lot about you." Burt said from his place at the grill.

"Really?" Rachel said.

"Yes. Finn thinks a lot of you." He carried on. He was trying to keep the conversation flowing after he spotted Carole just watching the girl.

They heard the other three coming out. Carole noticed that Finn's face lit up as soon as he saw Rachel.

"Hi." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek briefly. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's fine I was talking with your mom and Mr Hummel."

"I told you Rachel, it's Burt."

She nodded and smiled. They carried on talking until they all sat down at the table set up in the garden. Carole and Burt were each end with Finn and Rachel on one side and Kurt and Mercedes on the other.

"So what do your parent's do, Rachel?" Burt asked politely. Still slightly confused about Carole's behaviour.

"Well, my one of my Dad's is a doctor and the other is a lawyer."

"Oh so your parents are seperated?" He asked, supposing that she was talking about a step dad.

"No, actually my Dad's are gay. I had a surrogate mother. Who turned out to be the vocal coach for vocal adrenaline." She spoke and Burt looked up in interest but also embarrassed about his assumption.

The conversation moved on and the meal was nearly finished. Carole went to get the dessert and Burt began clearing the dishes so the kids were left at the table.

"Your mom hates me." She whispered to Finn.

"No she doesn't. She's just, i dunno, she's being weird but she definitely doesn't hate you." Finn told her. She wasn't completely convinced.

"Don't worry Rachel. You're actually making a great first impression." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah, you'll be fine. You haven't been half as annoying as usual." Mercedes joked.

After dessert Finn helped his mom clear the plates.

"What's going on Mom? You've been quiet all night. I thought you wanted to get to know Rachel." He asked once they were in the kitchen.

"I am. I wanted to see what she was like and that be difficult if your the one talking to someone."

"What? Mom, that's crazy."

"I can't see that I'd have said anything different to her from Burt but if it makes you happy I'll make more of an effort."

"Thank you." Finn went back outside just as Rachel was headed in to use the bathroom. On her way back she stepped into the kitchen where Carole was loading the dishwasher.

"Mrs Hudson?"

"Oh Rachel, I didn't see you there. Can I get you something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love your son and I promise not to hurt him." She said quietly.

"I've heard a lot about you." Was all Carole said, unsure of how to respond.

"I know I can be a lot to handle and I talk too much and sometimes I'm so focused on my own goals that I forget to work as a team but with Finn I'm the best version of myself. I honestly think we bring out the best in each other. He believes in me like no one else has. He believes in me as a person not just as a singer or actress or dancer. He really sees me. I see him too. I see him as the leader and the amazing person that he's becoming brave enough to be regardless of what anyone thinks. Like I said, I love him. I just thought you should know." She spoke confidently.

"Well, Kurt was right about one thing. You are quite melodramatic."

They smiled at each other as Finn walked into the room.

"What's going on?" He moved to stand behind Rachel and Carole suddenly noticed how well they fit, even though her son was almost scraping the ceiling with his hair, while Rachel looked tiny next to him. She realised that her initial thought that this girl was not right for her son because she was so different was completely wrong. They worked so well because they were so different yet they shared some of the same qualities and so brought these out in each other.

It was strengths that they shared; kindness of heart, valiance, determination, faith and love. She knew that her son loved fully when he did and could tell that so did Rachel. They were a perfect match.

"Nothing. Rachel and I were just getting to know each other." She smiled.

She figured that this girl would be a part of her sons life for quite a while.


End file.
